Short Negotiations
Re-entering Biff's casino from the basement hatch, Reia thinks that Scorpion is down below as the blueprints point out. Kiva: So, that's where the underground basement is at. Ratchet: Eww.. What's that smell?? Presea: Acid on the basement's walls. Kiva: Any ideas? Reia: Yeah - Don't touch the walls. The acid will tear anyone apart if they do. Miguel: The floor should be fine, on the other hand. Kiva: Alright. Reia: Let's go. - The gang entered the basement, which has strangely gotten bigger, as they look around for Scorpion. Ratchet: Scorpion, come on out! All we want is the fragment. Just hand it-- Scorpion: No, MINE!!! - Scorpion leaped out of his hiding spot and confront the gang. Reia: You don't understand! That fragment's too dangerous! Scorpion: See me? See this!? I'M dangerous! MONSTER! But no more - she promised! Kiva: She...? Wait a second.. Presea: Is there something wrong? Kiva: Nothing. - Scorpion quick attack the gang with one tail spin, but they quickly dodged it. Miguel: Kron! Listen to me-- Scorpion: No, YOU LISTEN! Smart lady said get rock. Bring her rock. Promised make me human again. HUMAN! Kiva: Well, umm... Reia: Accidents happen, Kron. But power like that leaves you uncontrollable. Presea: It is wrong for causing people to suffer in Biff's name. Kiva: Yeah, even I made mistakes in the past. Scorpion: ENOUGH!!!! - Scorpion broke the floor underneath, which took the gang with him. Finally landed on Scorpion's lair, the gang got themselves up again. Ratchet: Oww... Didn't see that one coming... Kiva: *holding her arm in pain* Ow... No...kidding... Raine: Hold on. I'll heal all of us quickly. Revitalize! - A gaint circle appeared below the gang and they are healed instantly. Kiva: Thanks, Raine. Genis: That was so close, I thought I was going to faint.. Ratchet: Where are we anyway? Kiva: Scorpion's lair. Miguel: This is where you were running to... - Scorpion showed up again and thinks through his plan. Scorpion: Home, yes! Hide. Then bring rock to lady. Be human again! Reia: *quietly* ...Who did this to you? Kiva: My guess is the lady that he mentioned. Reia: You might be right, my student. Kron, who is this lady you're talking about? Scorpion: Pretty.. Pretty suit she wears - green and yellow - and arms so shiny and many.. Miguel: Shiny arms? Reia: Hmm... Kiva: What? Reia: A smart lady in a battle suit and lots of arms... I think he's referring to-- Scorpion: No more talk. You tried to stop me. You die! Kiva: Oh really, I beg the differ. Genis: Incoming! - Reia quickly lifted the gang up on a second platform. Kiva is about to join in, but she suddenly stopped when she felt something for the very first time - Reia's true power. Reia: From the surface of the Earth, I call upon the warriors of the Otherworld to unleash the chains of heaven... Genis: Whoa! Reia's power goes berserk! Kiva: Is it the power of a Super Saiyan? Raine: No, this is completely different. - Suddenly, Kiva finally understood Reia's new role - her guardian angel protected her when she was a child and now that role is about to be taken place yet again. The bottom floor starts to glow. Genis: W--What's going on down there!? Kiva: I don't know.. Raine: C--Could it be..? Kiva: Yeah. Raine: Could it be possible that Reia really is..Kiva's guardian angel?? Kiva: Gosh.. - Kiva can see the two battled it out. Scorpion jumps towards Reia, but her next words shook the battle itself. Reia: This...is the end. SHINING BIND!!!!! - Reia's ultimate attack launched Scorpion up to the air and back, then he was crushed by debris on impact. With Reia nearly exhausted, Kiva and the gang ran back towards her. Kiva was shocked and amazed, at the same time, as she realized who her guardian angel was this whole time. Kiva: Reia... Reia: Are you...okay? Kiva: Y--yeah... Thank you. - Kiva gives Reia a friendly kiss on the cheek. Reia: Why...did you--? Kiva: Yeah, a friendly kiss. Reia: Then...you knew...about the--- Kiva: Yep. It's you this whole time.. Raine: Since Reia slightly changed Kiva's past, it has become clear that she has her guardian when Kiva's a child. Reia: Me, an guardian angel.. Then why am I--? Kiva: Well... I know this is too sudden, but I think you really are an angel to me. Genis: Whoa... First a sister, then a master and now an angel!? Reia: Not literally.. But it's true, I did protect her. Kiva: Yeah, that's right. Reia: I don't want someone I care so much for have a past that is too horrible to bear alone... Kiva: Yep. Reia: But you kissed me.. Why? Kiva: Because I... I really want to thank you for protecting me. - Reia stood back up, with another fragment in hand. Reia: Yeah... You're welcome. Kiva: I know. That's two fragments down, one to go. Reia: Yes, and I know when she will be hiding from us. Kiva: Totally, that was 1955. Reia: Right. Let's get going. - The gang teleported back to the starship and quick jumped back to 1955 as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes